joeplaygroundfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JoePlay/Enter to Win a Something Borrowed Prize Pack
Enter to Win a "Something Borrowed" Prize Pack! In theaters May 6 The Grand Prize File:COSTPLUS.jpg File:AlmayGiftBag.jpg|link=www.almay.com File:SB-ToteBag.jpg File:SB-GameSet.jpg File:SB-hat.jpg File:SB-hooded-tee.jpg File:SB-Bag.jpg File:SB-Visor.jpg File:SB-book.JPG One grand prize winner will score a "Something Borrowed" prize pack including: 1 Cost Plus $50 Gift Card — ARV $50 1 Almay Make Up Gift Bag — ARV $46 1 Navy Blue Striped Tote Bag embroidered with “Something Borrowed” — ARV $79.95 1 5-in-1 Outdoor Game Set — ARV $89.99 1 Blue Twill Hat embroidered with “Something Borrowed” — ARV $18.56 1 White ¾ Sleeve Hooded Tee — ARV $32.95 1 Pink Make Up Case — ARV $12.50 1 White Rolled Visor — ARV $22 1 "Something Borrowed” Paperback — ARV $14.99 Runners Up File:SB-hat.jpg File:SB-hooded-tee.jpg File:SB-Bag.jpg File:SB-Visor.jpg File:SB-book.JPG Two runners up will score a "Something Borrowed" prize pack including: 1 Blue Twill Hat embroidered with “Something Borrowed” — ARV $18.56 1 White ¾ Sleeve Hooded Tee — ARV $32.95 1 Pink Make Up Case — ARV $12.50 1 White Rolled Visor — ARV $22 1 "Something Borrowed” Paperback — ARV $14.99 Rules: Open for US and UK residents only. Must be 18 or older or have parent/guardian's permission to enter. Check out the official rules for details. Winners will be randomly selected from all eligible entries. Contest ends on May 9, 2011. Share the giveaway on Facebook and Twitter Rachel (Ginnifer Goodwin) is a talented attorney at a top New York law firm, a generous and loyal friend, and, unhappily, still single…as her engaged best friend Darcy (Kate Hudson) is constantly reminding her. But after celebrating her 30th birthday, perpetual good girl Rachel unexpectedly ends up in bed with the guy she’s had a crush on since law school, Dex (Colin Egglesfield)…who just happens to be Darcy’s fiancé. When Rachel and Darcy’s lifelong friendship collides with true love, it leads to unexpected complications and potentially explosive romantic revelations. The romantic comedy “Something Borrowed” also stars John Krasinski as Ethan, Rachel’s constant confidante and sometimes conscience, who is busy evading the affection of Darcy’s hopelessly love-struck friend Claire (Ashley Williams) while harboring a secret crush of his own; and Steve Howey as Marcus, an irrepressible womanizer who can’t keep his mind out of the gutter or his hands off any girl within reach. “Something Borrowed” is directed by Luke Greenfield (“The Girl Next Door”) from a screenplay by Jennie Snyder Urman, based on the best-selling novel Something Borrowed, by Emily Giffin. It stars Academy Award® nominee Kate Hudson (“Almost Famous,” “Nine”), Ginnifer Goodwin (“He’s Just Not That Into You,” HBO’s “Big Love”), John Krasinski (TV’s “The Office,” “It’s Complicated”) Colin Egglesfield (TV’s “Melrose Place”) and Steve Howey (“Supercross”). The film is produced by two-time Oscar-winning actress Hilary Swank (“Million Dollar Baby,” “Boys Don’t Cry”), Molly Mickler Smith (“The Blind Side, “P.S. I Love You”), Alcon Entertainment principals Broderick Johnson and Andrew A. Kosove, who earned a Best Picture Oscar® nomination for “The Blind Side,” Aaron Lubin (“The Groomsmen”) and Pamela Schein Murphy (“Purple Violets”), and with Ellen H. Schwartz (“Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement”) serving as executive producer. Collaborating with Greenfield behind the scenes are director of photography Charles Minsky (“Valentine’s Day”), production designer Jane Musky (“The Bounty Hunter”), editor John Axelrad (“Crazy Heart”), and costume designer Gary Jones (“Valentine’s Day”). “Something Borrowed” is an Alcon Entertainment presentation of a 2S Films Production, a Wild Oceans Films Production and a Luke Greenfield Film. It will be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, a Warner Bros. Entertainment Company. This film is rated PG-13 by the MPAA for sexual content including dialogue, and some drug material. Check out the official site. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts